Who Would Of Thought
by FluffyPanties
Summary: Sweet, little, innocent Hinata... isn't all that innocent at all. Who would of thought?


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Anime/Manga Naruto. But I am the creator of this Fict, not the characters in there though.**

**Editor: Hinata6 was my editor for this fiction. Thank you so much Hinata!**

**Well**! This is my first OneShot. I hope you enjoy it. Not sure where I got the idea for this. I was writing a chapter for my first Fiction, 'Love Is Not Enough', and I sort of got bored with writing it. ;; My bad. Anyways! That's how this came to be! I hope you enjoy it!

**From, Yours Truely: FluffyPanties/Ariana.**

-----------------------------------------------

Hinata laid on top of his chest, still trying to catch her breath. Little Hinata... no longer innocent. _'Who would of thought...' _She thought to herself as she buried her face in his chest out of embarrassment. She didn't regret what she just _did_ with him. It's just the fact that they actually did _it_. But to be honest... she really wasn't all that innocent.

While Naruto was gone, for those 2 and a half years, she often thought about him. Wondering what his kisses would feel like against her lips and wondering how his touch felt. At night while Hinata was laying in bed trying to sleep, she often found her self having fantasies about her and Naruto making love. Hinata would find her hand slidding under the covers... down her silk night gown, and under her lace panties.

Who would of thought, that the sweet, shy, stuttering girl would do such things. But she couldn't help her self though. She missed him, she wanted to see him again. It's not her fault she went a little over board with thinking about when he would come back. She got to caught up in the moment, and it felt to good to stop. When Hinata was done doing _'that' _down _'there'_, she would wonder if that's how it would feel if her and Naruto ever made love. Of course, her little fantasies didn't just happen when she was laying in bed at night. It would happen while she bathed in her bath room tub, or in a water fall when ever she would go on missions.

When Sasuke left Konoha, the Rookie 9 sort of feel apart. Sure they still would go on missions, talk, and hang out with each other, but it wasn't the same. Naruto left shortly after to train. And after that, Kakashi left as well. He would still go to Konoha every now and then, but it wasn't the same... his favorite student left to go to Orochimaru, and the student he should of been helping left with his new sensei. Sakura stayed in Konoha, how ever, she spent most of her time training with the new Hokage, so she was busy most of the time. She still found enough time to say 'hi' to what was left of the Rookie 9. Though she didn't show it, Sakura was alone and in emotional pain day after day.

That's why Hinata decided to train alone side with Sakura with the Hokage, so she wouldn't be that alone. One day on her day off from training with the Hokage, Hinata decided to go out and do some of her own training, away from Konoha... away from the memories just to be away from every body. As she was training she felt someone watching her, so with a quick speed Hinata turned around, pulled out a kunai and stood in a defense stance, waiting to see if the unknown person would come out. And sure enough, he did the unknown person was _'Him' _of all people. She blushed right away when she seen him come closer to her. Who would of thought that she would run into him of all people. She was quiet shocked to see him.

" W-what are y-you doing h-here? " Hinata asked while glancing at him while her head was tilted down looking at the ground, she dared not to look at him. She knew she had a huge blush on her face just by being so close to him.

" Taking a break from training... " was all he said while smirking at her and her famous blush.

Hinata asked him if he was going to go back to Konoha any time soon, but he said _'No, I have other thing's I need to take care of.' _Ever since that day she would go to that same spot to see him. Who would of thought that she would of been able to talk and not stutter while she was talking to him? She never paid any attention to him when ever she would see him, back when the Rookie 9 were still the Rookie 9, so she really was surprised she was able to talk to him after a few days and hardly stutter. It was a few weeks since she first seen him. Hinata didn't tell any one that he was so close to home, 1; Because he didn't want people to know he was near Konoha, 2; If people knew, about him, they would ask him to come back, and 3; They might get the wrong idea about them... Hinata loved spending time with him, she would feel sad when she thought about him leaving to go back to do his training or what ever he needed to take care of. But he would tell her not to worry about it and that he should be done with whatever he had to take care of, and she would nod and smile at him. She wasn't shy around him any more like she used to be. She hardly stuttered, and when she did, it would be because when he helped her train, from time to time, he would trap her in his arms. One arm around her waist, while the other one around her chest. And the fact that when he would tell her how to defend her self better, his hot breath would tickle her ear and neck. Of course he would do it on purpose. He liked the touch of her skin and the smell of her hair, even though she was sweating since they first started training at 8:00am, and it was now 5:37pm, she still smelt good. And of course, Hinata knew he was doing it on purpose, she liked being so close to him... in his arms. She was real good at how to defend herself, but she would slack off on purpose just so he could grab and hold her. Though they liked flirting with each other during training, it would never go past just flirting... until one night.

After a long day of training, they started talking about random things. Konoha, training, Hinata's family, what's left of Rookie 9, the Hokage, Gaara and his siblings and thing's like that. But as they were talking, it started thunder storming real bad. Hinata said she was going to try to make it back to Konoha, but Konoha was 15 miles away. There would be no way she would be back to make it back to Konoha before the rain got worse. So he told her that she could stay at the little cabin he was currently staying at until the storm died down. Hinata nodded and thanked him as they ran towards the cabin. When they got in, he gave her a shirt and some short's of his, so her clothes could dry. He left so she could change in private, as he changed as well. Four minutes later Hinata said she was done changing so he could come back. The clothes he gave her were really baggy on her. The shirt went down almost to her knees, while the shorts were half way down her legs. 'She looks cute', he thought as he chuckled to himself. While they sat side-by-side in front of the fire Hinata built, Hinata slowly rested her head on his shoulder. He slowly wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. After a few minutes, calm comforting arousing touches, turned into something greater.

He honestly wasn't trying to get _'that'_ from her. He tried to stopped before they did something they both would regret, but when she said _'I need you right now... more then anything...', _made all thoughts in his mind leave. And now... here they are, laying together in comfortable silence. His right arm wapped around her waist, while his left arm was laying across her back. Hinata's right hand was laying ontop of his chest, while her left hand was on his right shoulder. Their legs tangled together, as light from the fire danced across their naked flesh. Hinata's hand started roaming his bare chest, as visions of what they just did played in her mind. Who would of thought he would be so gentle with her. The way he held her in his arms, the way his kisses made Hinata's skin shiver. The way his hands roamed her naked body, touching every inch of her skin. The look in his eyes as they traced over her naked flesh while he undressed her. The gentlness in his eyes when he would look deep into her eyes. Every thing he did was so gentle. Even when he slid his fingers inside of her, making Hinata scream out his name in pleasure, while he thrusted his fingers in and out of her mercilessly, as he suckled on her harden pecks. To the way he whispered_ 'This will hurt... but I promise it'll pass'_, right before he entered her with his rock hard erection.

God... just thinking about it made her body heat up and want it all over again. Her roaming hand now made feather-like touches over the pale scares on his chest he got from battles and training. Hinata started kissing his chest, then moved up to his collarbone, leaving a hot wet path with her tongue. She could feel her touches make his skin shiver with excitment. Hinata knew he wanted to her all over again, but didn't want to push her into it. So hinata had to make the move if she wanted to feel that pleasure again. She also knew exactly how to get what she wanted.

Hinata ever so boldly and bravely pushed her thigh between his legs, pushing it against his now forming erection. In an instant, Hinata was on the ground, while he was on top of her now. He placed light kisses in the valley between her breasts, then started kissing and nipping her neck, leaving his mark on her. Hinata let out a moan as she tilted her head back, giving him better access, which he made good use of. Hinata was in so much pleasure from his light kisses and nips, as his hand squeezed and knead her breats, making her moan out loud in pleasure. What they was doing was wrong... they both knew it. If anyone found out that sweet little Hinata wasn't a virgin anymore, at such a young age, her father would disown her for sure. But right now... that didn't matter. Because it felt to good to stop, and what made it even sweeter, was the fact that what they was doing was wrong. Every one has a bad side to them and who would of thought... this was Hinata's bad side.

Hinata looked up into his eyes after he placed a kiss on her lips. He started caressing her cheeks before he talked. A smirk came across his face. " Who would of thought, huh? " He chuckled.

Chuckling too, Hinata answered. " Yeah... " She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair.

" Ready for another go, Hinata-chan? " His smirk never leaving his face.

" Yes... Kakashi. " Hinata smiled at him before claiming his lips with hers for another kiss.

_'Yeah... Who would of thought...'_

------------------------------------------

**Whoot! What a shocker, huh? In all honesty, I was planning on making it a SasuHina fict (like some of you thought it was going to be), but when I went to type Sasuke's name at the ending part, I typed Kakashi by accident, so I was like '...Hey!' Soooo I changed a few things, and that's what I got! xD I'm not sure why I like this pairing, but I do. So sue me! ...Ok... don't sue me. I have no money anyways. xD **

**Anyways, I hoped you all liked it. Sorry if it was short or whatever. It's my first Rated M OneShot, and wasn't to sure about the lemons... or... is it limes? I'm not sure. xD Sorry. I had fun writing this fict, (even though I have no experience in _that_ department hahaha xD) maybe I'll write another rated M OneShot in the near future... or something. xD Until then, Ja ne!**

**From, Yours Truely: FluffyPanties/Ariana**


End file.
